<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i just need some space by A_Jar_Of_Indigo_Ravioli</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24957994">i just need some space</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Jar_Of_Indigo_Ravioli/pseuds/A_Jar_Of_Indigo_Ravioli'>A_Jar_Of_Indigo_Ravioli</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>too short for a oneshot too good for a drabble collection [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Unrequited Love, Yearning, space, space metaphor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:00:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>261</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24957994</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Jar_Of_Indigo_Ravioli/pseuds/A_Jar_Of_Indigo_Ravioli</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan is pining.<br/>He is pining for someone who couldn’t be closer to him and yet couldn’t be farther away and more unattainable.<br/>So he does what he knows best, he thinks about outer space.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>too short for a oneshot too good for a drabble collection [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800178</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i just need some space</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>If it here ur legally obligated to remind me to edit this in six-ish hours bls just comment</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Patton’s heart is like Jupiter.</p><p>Logan has put a lot of thought into this. Roman’s heart is Mars. From a human standpoint, it is the easiest planet to get to— and Roman falls in love so, so easily.</p><p>Virgil’s is Mercury— strange but solid. The smallest planet but the brightest one, the closest neighbor to Earth itself. </p><p>Logan? Logan is Pluto— so far out of the solar system it doesn’t qualify. A tiny, icy pebble, somehow a part of a system containing other planets that it could not possibly more different from and more insignificant compared to.</p><p>And Jupiter is the biggest planet in the solar system. Patton has the biggest heart  of anyone Logan knows.</p><p>But more than that, Jupiter is unlivable. It’s not even a solid— it’s a gas giant. If anyone ever set foot, they’d be drawn directly through the clouds of gas to the core, and how would they escape that?</p><p>Logan loves Patton— his heart might be the reject planet, because he just doesn’t Feel like most people do, but he has determined that it is an objective fact that he had fallen in love with Patton.</p><p>But Patton is only admirable from afar, because even if Logan got through his orbit, Patton is just a trap waiting to happen, waiting for Logan to try and set foot and then drop like a stone to his metal core. </p><p>Patton’s heart is Jupiter.<br/>
And Logan is staring at it through his telescope, all the way out at it, longing for a closer look from where he stands.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>